This year marks the tenth anniversary of electron capture dissociation - since that time ECD and its offspring, electron transfer dissociation (ETD), have become key players in the field of protein sequence analysis. The methods are proving critical for biological applications ranging from intact protein sequencing (top-down) to large-scale post-translational modification analysis. In the past two years ETD-enabled mass spectrometers have become widely available with no less than three commercial implementations. We estimate at least 150 ETD systems are now operating worldwide - doubtless the majority of these were purchased with NIH funds. The techniques are very different from the more commonplace collision-activated approaches and are new to most laboratories. These differences span fundamentals, methods, and informatic approaches. At this meeting we seek to catalyze the development and spread of information in these areas for advancing the field of protein sequence analysis by bringing together field leaders for a three day conference. The program will consist of two and half days of lectures and poster sessions. We envision the schedule shall permit 25 - 30 lectures drawn from field leaders across the world. We have selected the world-renowned Monona Terrace Conference Center (designed by Frank Lloyd Wright) in the heart of Madison, our states capitol, as the venue. We anticipate an attendance of ~ 100, but plan to webcast the entire conference free of charge. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Relevance Technologies for sensitive protein sequence analysis are vital to further our understanding of human biology. Electron capture and transfer dissociation are two recently developed technologies that have already begun to transform the process of protein sequence analysis, including post-translational modification identification. This meeting with catalyze further development in this area and will make the current state-of-the-art known to the broad community of users.